¿Esto es Real?
by Mastercold
Summary: que suscederia si la tierra de ooo fueras solo una ilucion un sueño creado por tu mente para no sentirte solo pues lean este humilde fic
1. ¿Esto es real?

**hola gente**

**miren no quiero que piensen que lo copie de** spartanjaller ** el de el esta genial algo que yo ya haba pensado desde hace meses pero no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo por razones privadas es corto lo se pero el siguiente sera mas largo lo juro por mi honor **

****_Cuando un sueño se te muera  
_

_o entre en como una ilucion  
_

_no lo entierres ni lo llores resusitalo  
_

**Esto es lo real**

Estaba helado el ambiente se sentía extraño no veía nada pero sentía que algo había cambiado algo no estaba bien, finn se sentía raro olía un dulce aroma a flores pero no veía nada tenia una venda en los ojos se la quito y estaba en una camilla en un cuarto blanco con una maquina rara a lado la cual finn no conocía.

-¿Qué es este lugar-dijo fin entre deintes-

De pronto una puerta empezó a abrirse y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio igual que el pero finn se quedo mudo era humana era adulta no lo podía creer, el solo sabia de tres humanos en ooo fiona,susan y el pero aquello lo dejo sin habla.

-finn al fin despertaste pensé que te perdería le dijo aquella mujer que le dio un gran abrazo a fin

Fin se asusto y empujo a esa mujer que se le quedo viendo muy extrañada

-quien eres, en donde estoy-dijo fin alterado

-tranquilo no te acuerdas de mi-le dijo dulcemente la mujer-me lo temia

-no y no se donde estoy, ¿donde esta jake, la princesa flama, marceline y la dulce princesa? ¿Donde están todos?- dijo fin muy alarmado mas de lo que ya estaba

-espera fin recuerda haz estado en coma por tres años te atropello un camión de calabazas y yo soy tu madre-le contesto la madre de fin

Fin no daba crédito a lo que oia ¿en coma? Pero el estaba en ooo

-aver espérame mi madre… mi madre es Margaret no tu y no haz repondido donde estoy-dijo amenazantemente-

-me lo temía haz perdido la memoria mira estas en un hospital en nueva york llevas en coma tres años soy tu madre y por lo que me dices creo que me estas diciendo el sueño que tuviste mientras estuviste en coma-dijo tajantemente la mujer

Fin seguía sin creer eso en serio hace unos momentos estaba en ooo jugando jake pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza en nueva york esa era un ciudad se se destruyo en la guerra de los champiñones pero ahora estaba ahí como

-haz estado en coma por años fin al parecer lo que viviste en tu sueño solo fue una ilucion…-dijo fríamente la mujer-solo fue un sueño

A fin se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos un sueño no podía ser si el lo vivió en carne propia sintió amor, odio, felicidad, decepción había tenido amigos incluso tenia novia la princesa flama pero no podía ser un sueño no podía serlo

-pero…mis amigos mi novia solo fue un sueño-dijo mientras sele inundaban los ojos en lagrimas amargas la cuales su mama le limpio delicadamente

-ya ya mi niño estas algo confundido lo se , pero pronto te recuperaras-le decía su madre-mira mejor cuéntame que paso en tu sueño para que te pueda entender-le dijo tiernamente

Fin le conto todo a esa mujer que le transmitía un cariño infinito, le conto todo sobre ooo las princesas, su hermano "su novia", sus enemigos ósea toda una vida que el había vivdo pero que ahora era un sueño

**bueno hasta qui si quieren saber que escribi esta fic autenticamente por mi mano busquenme en facebook como cora sosa para despejar dudas acerca de esto, no estoy culpando a nadie de plageo solo para que no piensen mal**


	2. Mis amigos

**hola:)  
**

**aqui el siguiente capi espero les guste  
**

_Las estrellas en el cielo son solo migas de pan _

_que nos dejan nuestros sueños para _

_ver la realidad  
_

**¡Mis amigos!**

¿Qué había ocurrido? Todo había sido tan rápido primero en ooo y luego en nueva york no sabia que pensar entonces fin se paró de su camilla algo mareado se sentía realmente débil como si nunca hubiera caminado entonces se acerco a una pequeña ventana que estaba en su cuarto blanco y vio atreves de ella lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sorprendido vio ¡humanos! no se lo creía eran miles no millones nunca pensó ver mas humanos unos llevaban trajes negros, unos eran altos otros bajos habían niños, niñas también vio otras cosas unas cosas altas y grandes de color gris se parecían a los torres del dulce reino pero estas no parecían de dulce parecían de roca llegaban hasta el cielo entonces una pequeña niña paso cerca de su ventana y le saludo muy amistosamente fin le devolvió el saludo algo indeciso pero se volteo rápidamente alguien habría la puerta.

-¡finnn!-dijeron tres voces que a fin se le hizo familiar-finnn despertaste-dijeron otra vez

Fin vio a tres jovencitas que se parecían a mucho a sus mejores amigas en ooo estas eran, la princesa flama, marceline y la dulce princesa pero tenían algo diferente la princesa flama no era de fuego y no tenia su piel naranja mas sin embargo sus ojos eran rojos y era pelirroja llevaba puesto una falda roja y una blusa del mismo color, marceline era casi idéntica pero no tenia esas marcas en su cuello sus ojos eran verdes tenia unís jeans, la dulce princesa no tenia su cabello rosa era de color café y sus piel era pálida no rosa y sus ojos eran cafés traía pantalón de color rosado y un suéter rosa además usaba unos lentes, al entrar ellas tres abrazaron a fin después de ellas llego su mama

-veo que ya conociste a estas niñas fin-dijo su mama con unas risita tonta-recuerdas quienes son ¿verdad?

-la verdad no-dijo fin decepcionado mientras se volvía a acostar en su camilla-pero se me hacen familiares mas esa niña de pelo rojo siento que la conozco mas-

-bueno es de esperase que no te acuerdes te las presentare-empezo a nombrar a esas jovencitas-ella es Estela,ella es Marcela y ella es Candy son tus mejores amigas

-finn por fin despertaste creí que no te volvería a ver despierto-le dijo estela

-si fin nos haz dejado muy preocupados estos 3 años—le decía candy

-si ya hasta había pensado que habías muerto-dijo marcela-

-am si hola…no quiero parecer grosero pero no me acuerdo muy bien de ustedes-dijo fin tocándose la cabeza-pero me acuerdo mucho de ti estela aunque no perfectamente-

-no te preocupes fin nosotras te haremos recordar quien eras-le dijo estela dándole un radiante sonrisa sincera

-bueno los dejo solos chicos volveré en un rato mientras platiquen con fin pero con calma apenas se esta despertando-le dijo la madre de fin a los demás

-espere-dijo fin preocupado

-si mi niño ¿que pasa?-dijo tiernamente la señora

-emm disculpe si usted es mi mama dígame cual es su nombre-dijo fin tímidamente

-cierto me llamo Sarah ese es mi nombre -le dijo mientras salía del cuarto

-bonito nombre-dijo fin en un susurro

-oye fin-dijo candy-tu mama nos dijo que en tu sueño nos describías per algo diferente podias decirnos

-ammm si claro-dijo dudoso

Fin los conto a todo a la chicas les conto acerca de cómo eran en ooo de que eran princesas pero omitió algunas cosas como de que tenia novia a la princesa flama o que estuvo enamorado de la dulce princesa pues pensó que eso seria raro

-woooo jajaja fin eso es divertido-se rio estela-yo un princesa de fuego jaja

-je cierto y yo una princesa de goma de mascar eso es raro-se reia candy-

-mmm para mí no chicas creo que si me queda eso de ser la reina vampiro-dijo burlonamente marcela-además si toco el bajo fin lo toco muy bien

-si yo si soy muy inteligente como la princesa de dulce -agrego candy

-ashh ya vaz a comenzar a presumir candy el pobre acabe despertar y ya lo quieres dejar eso muy en claro-le dijo marcela muy grotescamente

-ya ya chicas no peleen no le dejen una mala impresión a fin- dijo en son de paz Estela.

Entonces Finn al ver la escena tan graciosa emitió una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto estela, acompañada de una mirada severa hacia Finn.

-Nada, nada es que ellas, mis amigas, siempre se peleaban en el reino, al igual que ustedes, ¿saben? Me recuerdan mucho a ellas.- respondió muy rápido el aludido por la intensa mirada de Estela, pero al final de la oración Finn pareció poner una mirada de ¿tristeza? Tal vez, si eso a de ser. En eso la puerta de la habitación se volvió abrir, entraba su mamá y esta parecía feliz pues portaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Mira quien viene aquí-dijo ella muy emocionada en ese momento un perro de color amarillo se abalanzo contra fin y empezó lamerle toda su cara

-Jake Viejo-dijo fin con mucha felicidad-sabia que eras real ¿en donde estamos? ¿Estamos soñando?

Pero jake no contestaba solo se quedo mirando a fin muy extrañado

-viejo contesta ¿que pasa?-le dijo alzándolo a la altura de su cara

-finn es solo un perro ellos no hablan es tu mascota-le dijo su mama que estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio que fin empezó a llorar amrgamente

-ya ya tranquilo-dijo rápidamente estela que estaba a su lado limpiándole las lagrimas-no todo fue un sueño me tienes a mi-le dijo mientras le robaba un dulce beso en la boca

-Estela no es momento de decirle-dijo enfadada candy-apenas despertó eso se lo diríamos con mas tacto

-decirme que-dijo fin alterdo y muy sonrojado

-pues veras fin yo soy tu…. Novia-le dijo sonrojada estela que parecía algo avergonzada-¿te acuerdas fin?

-ya estela-dijo marcela tajantemente-es mejor que no le digamos mas lo podemos dejar muy confundido

-mmm bien creo que es hora de irse chicas pueden verlo mañana-dijo su mama algo triste –ahora debe descansar ha sido mucho por hoy-dijo mirando a estela algo enojada

-bueno nos vemos luego fin-le dijo marcela-recupérate pronto para que volvamos a tocar okey

-tocar-dijo fin entre dientes

-si nos vemos fin te veo mañana-le dijo candy guiñandole un ojo

-bye fin-le dijo estela mientras le dirigía una mirada triste que parecía llorar cuado salía por la puerta.

Cuando se fueron las chicas fin se quedo solo con Sarah y con jake pero en ese momento entro una niña muy alta de cabello rubio igual que Sarah pero esta traía una diadema que tenia forma de conejo y llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa azul con una chaqueta de un azul mas fuerte.

-finn hermano estas conciente-dijo la hermosa chica

-finn no se si te acuerdes per ella es tu hermana…-dijo Sarah muy alegre-Fiona ustedes son gemelos

-¡Fiona!-dijo fin muy exaltado

**dejen su reviews son muy valiosos si tienen alguna queja haganmelo saber les juro que les respondere y recuerden que siempre es horaaaaaaaaaaa de aventuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	3. Querida Hermana

**hola lectores aqui le trigo el siguiente capitulo he visto que les gusto mucho mi historia graxias y ahora respondere sus reviews**_  
_

ShinigamiRiku**:**graxias por leer je si pobre finn descubrir que su vida nunca existio espero que te guste este capi.

spartanjaller: si tu historia esa duper seran muy diferentes y si lo unico que se pareze es en el coma espero que sigas con tu fic que bueno que te agrado mucho :D

rustjacque12 : que bien que no hayas pensado que fue plageo uff pense que todos lo creirian pero veo que no y esa imagen la verdad no la he visto me inspire en una cancion de mago de oz jjjjee bueno graxias por haber leido no dejare de subir mas

Guest:  graxias jeje ver que puedo hacer con los finceline la verdad no prometo nada pero ver que puedo hacer me llamo mucho la atencion esa idea

Equinox-PDM : me gusta que te guste como le dije a guest vere que puedo hacer con eso me gusta la idea

Hikariitopvocal : oooo claro aqui esta el sigunete capi me alegra que estes muy emocionado

Hikarii: tanbien cuando escribi esa parte casi ma pongo a llorar bueno aqui te traigo el sig, capi a y otra cosa no soy tia soy tio jeje:D

sergii loaiza:  ja que bien que sea lo mejor y lo de volver acas lo tengo planeado para el sig, capi ja no dejes de leer

shaon; si una terrible verdad je graxias por habelo leido

eduard: graxias por tu alagos je ygraxias por no pensar que fue plageo

sofi la humana: si lo se este fic duele un poco pero ay que temerle a la realida jeje que bien que te haya gustado

_Hoy el dia ah venido a buscarate _

_y la vida huele a besos de jardín_

_la mañana esta recién bañada _

_el sol a salido a invitarte a vivir_

Querida hermana

-¡Fiona eres tu eres real!-decía fin que estaba muy entusiasmado-

-hey tranquilo jejeje-decia Fiona mientras se volvía a su mama-¿cómo que yo soy real mama? No entiendo-dijo algo confundida

-mira hija tu hermano perdió la memoria pero al parecer te recuerda en un sueño-dijo con una sonrisa

-oh no ¿en serio?-dijo algo triste-pero al menos se acuerda de mi nombre eso es algo

-eso no es todo también se acuerda de las chicas y de Marshall pero en forma diferente-este último nombre puso de color rojo a Fiona

-oh bueno pues qué bien jeje-dijo algo avergonzada

-que bien que si seas real Fiona me alegra ver que seas idéntica a la Fiona que conocía-dijo muy contento –sobre todo esas orejas de conejo-se reía fin-

-si la uso casi todo el tiempo-dijo tocando su diadema-me la regalo Marshall-eso se le escapo de su boca.

-mmm disculpe señora-dijo fin tímidamente-¿Cómo es exactamente que quede en coma?-dijo para cambiar de tema

-no creo que sea buena idea que te diga fin te podría perturbar mucho han sido muchos cambios el dia de hoy-dijo pensativa Sarah-

-por favor quiero saber que me paso-dijo con algo de tristeza y desesperación-

Sarah suspiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza-esta bien fin pero será mejor que Fiona te lo cuente ella estuvo ahí-

Fiona igual suspiro ese día que fin quedo en coma fue un día muy terrible nunca lo olvidaría-esta bien fin te cuento ese dia estela, tú y yo habíamos ido a ver una película al cine la película termino ya muy tarde eran como las 11 de la noche cuando salíamos del cine nos fuimos a casa pero en el camino un camión de calabaza se quedó sin frenos y estaba apunto de atropellar a Estela y te interpusiste para salvarla pero saliste muy mal herido al principio parecía que estuvieras a punto de morir pero te salvaste hermanito …

-entonces yo fui atropellado por un camión de ¿calabaza?-dijo fin sorprendido

-si pero eso ya no importa o ¿sí?-dijo Fiona intrigada

-no ya no –dijo muy triste

-ya fue suficiente fi es mejor dejar descansar a tu hermano mañana podrán hablar un poco mas-le dijo delicadamente Sarah a Fiona

-está bien mama bien adiós finn me alegro de que despertaras eres el mejor hermano del mundo-dijo muy alegre-vendré a verte mañana temprano y te contare lo demás-le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente- ¿mama iras a dormir a la casa?

-no hija esta noche debo quedarme con finn para que este tranquilo-dijo Sarah-ademas debo ver que me dice el doctor

-okey ma pues nos vemos mañana-dijo Fiona cuando salía del cuarto.

Cuando Fiona salió Sarah solo se quedo viendo a finn que estaba un poco triste ella en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas que se dejaron caer sobre finn, el noto lo que ocurría y observo a Sarah muy detenidamente.

-¿Por qué llora?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-nada finn es que han pasado tres largos años en el que te eh visto acostado en esa cama en la que no mostrabas ninguna señal de vida parecías muerto-dijo muy triste-pero ahora te veo hablar y no sabes la alegría que me da verte así, no sabes lo que perdimos en esos tres años pero gracias a dios haz vuelto y eso nos hace feliz a mi ya Fiona-diijo dándole un afectuoso abrazo a finn

Finn también sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo; era raro aunque no conociera esa mujer perfectamente ella le transmitía un amor tan incondicional y en lugar donde estaba sentaí que debía estar ahí en ooo se sentía de raro sentía que ese no era su lugar ahora sabia él porque.

-ya tranquila-dijo tiernamente dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a sarah-tranquiela ya estoy aquí mama-dijo finn esas palabras resonaron en todo el alma de Sarah no había escuchado esa palabra de su adorado hijo desde hace tres años no lo había escuchado ella solo lo veía ahí en esa cama ella le cantaba todos los días y le acariciaba suavemente su cabellera rubia.

-esta bien finn-dijo Sarah-no me ocurre nada bueno ire a traer un docotor-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara.

-muy bien-dijo finn dudoso

A los poco minutos de que Sarah se fue un hombre muy viejo canoso, con una barba blanca y una bata de doctor llego a ver a finn acompañado se Sarah el doctor le estuvo le dio un chequeo completo a finn lo observo por mucho tiempo con un aire de duda al final este se volvió hacia Sarah y se acerco para decirle algo sin que finn escuchara el cual estaba un poco confundido

-el esta bien-dijo el doctor-pero eso que usted me dijo de que tuvo un sueño fantasioso me preocupa-

-¿Por qué doctor?-dijo Sarah algo preocupada-

-vera señora cuando ocurren estos casos los pacientes tienden a estar como decirlos…dementes comienzan a tener fuertes episodios de locura y tanbien existe la probabilidad de que vuelva a quedar en como o peor morir-dijo rotundamente el doctor

-que horrible que podemos hacer-dijo asustada Sarah-no quiero volver a perderlo me mataria

-tranqulia Sarah lo tendremos en observación esta noche y mañana no creo que le ocurra nada malo se ve muy tranquilo las primeras horas después de que despierta el paciente son las mas intrigantes pero al parecer aunque allá perdido la memoria ah aceptado la realidad de manera muy positiva es asombroso pero no podemos bajar la guardia le recomiendo que lo haga recordar poco a poco no hay que ocultarle la verdad eso podría ser muy malo-

-muy bien doctor lo que diga usted-dijo muy convencida Sarah-bueno finn es hora de dormir-dijo volviéndose hacia finn

Finn estaba algo confuso que le habría dicho ese doctor a Sarah pero bueno eso no lo discutirá hoy el estaba muy cansado y sin dudar como diría Marceline emocionalmente agotador ,finn se puso un poco triste cuando Sarah salió del cuarto pues aunque hubiera visto que todo fue un sueño que no fue real sentía una gran nostalgia por esos personaje quye si mente había logrado crear en su mente -ja personajes -decía finn ahora solo eran recuerdos dulces recuerdos que hacían suspirar a finn pero que nunca olvidaría y en eso se quedo dormido.

Estaba oscuro muy oscuro finn, estela y Fiona caminaba algo separados pero no finn y estela estaban muy juntos susurrándose cosas mientras caminaban por la banqueta-

-finn nunca me dejes sola-le susurro estela-nunca te apartes de mi lado-

-nunca te dejare sola incluso en mis seños estarás ahí para que este a tu lado-dijo finn la tomaba de la mano

-ya noviecitos dejen de hablar y caminen mas rápido-dijo Fiona que se encontraba un poco lejos

-si si ya vamos Fiona-dijo finn vacilantemente

-hey finn te tengo que decir otra cosa-le dijo estela

-¿que cosa?-contesto finn

-esto…-estela le dio un beso tan apasionado que finn solo se dejo llevar y la acerco mas a su lado; Fiona solo se les quedo mirando algo sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano la verdad no le sorprendía mucho ambos se amaban mutuamente y siempre se la pasaban haciéndose promesas de amor.

-ya es hora de irnos chicos apúrense sobre todo tu estela tu padre se enoja mucho cuando llegas tarde-grito Fiona algo desesperada

-ya voy ya voy-dijo separándose de finn-vamos finn tu hermana se está poniendo irritante jejeje-

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una calle donde no se transitaba a esas horas estela caminaba muy abiertamente por el medio de la calle y Fiona por un extremo de la calle y finn por el otro-

.-es una noche muy fresca ¿no lo creen?-dijo estela quien no le estaba prestando atención al camino

-si muy fresca y tranquila raro porque estamos en nueva york-dijo Fiona pero en eso estela le estaba prestando mas atención a Fiona y no vio un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad y no se detenia-¡maldición estela quítate de ahí!-grito Fiona totalmente aterrada

-que pasa fi por que grit…-contesto finn que no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría pero solo le basto con ver unos faros que se acercaban rápidamente y a estela que estaba paralizada por el miedo en medio de la calle entonces no le pensó dos veces y deliberadamente corrió hacia estela y la empujo para que el camión no la lastimara, finn trato de quietarse cuando empujo a estela pero …ya era tarde finn solo sintió un terrible impacto que lo arrojo como unos 10 metros al frente del camión , sentía como la sangre salía de su boca y su espalda estaba tan adolorida, lo último que escucho solo fueron los gritos de ayuda de Fiona y lo último que vio fue la cara de estela llena de lagrimas la cual estaba hincada frente a finn y después todo oscureció en un susurro-por ¡favor no me dejes!-

-¡ESTELA!-grito finn mientras se levantaba de su camilla en eso una luz se encendió y sintió como unas manos lo tomaba de la cara

-¡¿Qué paso mi niño?-era Sarah estaba totalmente asustada y sudaba-¡¿Qué ocurre?

-ya recordé ya recordé-dijo finn entre sollozos

-que recordaste-dijo Sarah muy aterrada-dímelo

-recordé….como morí-dijo finn asustado y luego abrazo fuertemente a Sarah

**ja bueno hasta aqui amigos espero que les haya gustado este capi dejen sus reviews es lo que me inspira a seguir y reciuerden que en nuestros sueños o la relidad siempre sera horaaaaaaaaaaa de aventuraaaaaaaaaa**

**nos leemos pronro:D  
**


	4. De vuelta a casa

**ola amigos**_  
_

**aqui es sig capi perdon x no responder sus reviesw en serio perdon je lugo los repndere graxiss por acer de este fic tan bueno  
**

_Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa_

_Que aviente las dudas y alivie tu mal_

_Que la pena se muera de risa _

_Cuando un sueño muere es porque se ah hecho real_

**De vuelta a casa**

-no estas muerto-decía Sarah estaba muy asustada apretaba a finn contra su pecho-tranquilo finn ya paso no pienses en eso veme no estás muerto-le decía casi suplicando mirándolo a los ojos que los tenia llenos de lagrimas.

En eso momento finn paro de llorar se quedo anonado mirando los ojos tan azules de Sarah, finn sintió un frescura que le penetro toda su alma se sintió tranquilo algo que no sentía desde ese día entonces recordó algo mas

**(flash back)**

-mama me compras esa gorra-decía un finn de unos 10 años de edad estaba caminado por un banqueta con Sarah y Fiona la cual estaba comiendo un delicioso helado de fresa

-mmm no finn nunca cuidas tus cosas-le dijo Sarah sin mirarlo a la cara-además ya tienes muchas gorras

-pero no una como esa es blanca anda por favor-dijo finn como un chiquillo suplicando por que le compren un juguete nuevo pero se comprendía la gorra era muy linda tenia bordes dorados y plateados muy marcados

-ya mama cómpraselo-dijo Fiona que lamia su helado y miro a Sarah-yo me encargo de que lo use si no le meto un zape-dijo burlonamente pero muy en seria ella aunque fuera muy joven era muy aguerrida y más madura que su hermano mellizo

-está bien-dijo en un suspiro poco convencida-espérenme aquí no se separen volveré rápido-dijo entrando a una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de ropas sobre todo unas gorras muy locas después de un rato Sarah volvió con la gorra blanca finn saltaba de la emoción-oh gracias gracias mama-dijo muy ancioso mientras se ponía la gorra-no me la quitare jamás-dijo saltando aun mas

-eso espero siempre que te la pongas acuérdate de quien te la compro ¿eh?-dijo Sarah de una forma divertida cuando vio esa cara de alegría que finn siempre ponía cada vez que estaba feliz de verdad el y Fiona eran sus niños adorados nunca los dejaría solos-

-je no te preocupes mama yo me encargare de que se acurde o si n-dijo Fiona mientras sumía la gorra de finn en su cabeza-

**(Fin del flash back)**

Después de un rato finn se calmo por completo y luego se quedo dormido pero seguía intranquilo daba vueltas y gemia mucho pero la presencia de Sarah hacia disminuir eso, Sarah paso la noche en vela procurando que a su hijo no la pasara ni faltara nada ,si finn comenzaba a gemir más de lo normal a Sarah sentía que se le acababa el mundo el oscuro pensamiento de perderlo para siempre volvió a cruzar su cabeza como un rayo apenas lo había tenido de vuelta y no quería volver a dejarlo ir simplemente no podría ya había sufrido muchas perdidas en esos tres años en los que finn había estado en coma; al amanecer Sarah estaba terriblemente cansada pero finn seguía dormido ya mas tranquilo que la noche pasada esto inquieto a Sarah lo suficiente como para llamar a el doctor.

-esta bien Sarah no tiene nada solo esta dormido-dijo tranquilamente el doctor pues Sarah estaba a nerviosa a más no poder-sus signos vitales están bien no tiene ningún mal solo está cansado hoy mismo te lo puedes llevar a casa-

Sarah puso una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-en serio doctor cree que sea lo mejor-dijo algo dudosa Sarah

-por supuesto es lo mejor tiene que empezar a recordar-dijo satisfecho el doctor-pero sea precavida y háblele con mucho tacto algunas cosas pueden que sean muy fuertes para el pero le recomiendo que haga alguna actividad recreativa que el hacía antes del coma eso ayuda mucho a recordar a los pacientes-

-mmmmmm claro tiene mas de una-dijo sonriente Sarah-

-otra cosa tal vez comience a recordar cosas solo por lo que tiene que estar pendiente de esto porque puede hacer que cometa locuras-dijo preocupado el doctor

-lo que diga el doctor gracias por su atención-dijo Sarah mientras veía al doctor alejarse. Después de un rato finn despertó se sentía fresco y con mucha energía lo primero que sintió fueron las lamidas de jake por toda su cara

-hey hey ya-dijo finn riéndose mientras alzaba jake-ya viejo me haces cosquillas-jake solo emitió un ladrido y comenzó a menear sin control su colita amarilla, aunque jake no hablara el parecía entender lo que decía y eso hacia sentir mejor a finn, en ese momento Sarah entro muy sonriente a su habitación acompañada de Fiona que lucia un lindo vestido azul y llevaba una mochila de color verde parecida a la mochila que finn usaba en ooo pero esta no era redonda era algo cuadrada aun así era tenía un gran parecido

-veo que ya despertaste bien-dijo Fiona sonriente

-te tengo noticias finn hoy te llevaremos a casa el doctor dice que ya estas mejor-le dijo Sarah que estaba rebosante de felicidad-

-¿casa?-dijo finn algo confundido-tengo casa-dijo finn aun mas confundido

-pues claro tontito donde crees que vivimos en un árbol-se burlo Fiona

-ya fi el no se acuerda de mucho-le reprocho Sarah-cuando llegues tal vez te acuerdes de algo-

-esta bien hey pero ¿no iban a venir las chicas a visitarme hoy?-dijo finn algo preocupado esa estela lo había dejado pensado en ella toda la noche era una feliz coincidencia que en este mundo ella hubiera sido su novia al igual que en ooo-

-tranquilo ya les avíese a ellas que tu no ibas a estar aquí no estarán esperando en casa-le dijo Sarah -dijo Sarah

-je veo que estela te dejo dando vueltas ayer no es así finn-le dijo Fiona al ver que finn se quedaba rojo como un tomate-je al ver que finn se quedaba rojo como un tomate-bueno como sea esto es tuyo-le dijo entregándole la mochila verde-adentro esta tu ropa

-oh gracias fi-pero no la vei al rostro solo se quedo viendo su mochila la abrió y encontró una playera de color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue eso que lo distinguía sobre cualquier cosa era su gorra blanca esto le saco un gran sonrisa se la probo y le quedo perfectamente-oh es mi gorra o gracias gracias-

-bien bien cámbiate de ropa en un rato mas no vamos de aquí okey-le dijo Sarah-ven vámonos fi no quiere ver a tu hermano desnudo verdad-dijo entre risas

-je nooooooooo jajajajajaja-se reía Fiona a mas no poder-je bueno vámonos

Finn se cambio e ropa cuando ellas se salieron mientras se cambiaba se le olvido que edad tenia pero luego recordó tenía 16 bueno al menos eso creía en ooo tenía 16 años pero en esta mundo vaya que no sabía, cuando termino de cambiarse Sarah entro.

-disculpa Sarah-dijo finn-me podría decir que edad tengo je creo que debi preguntar eso primero pero se que tengo 16 años eso creo jeje

-bueno finn-dijo pensativa Sarah-si tienes 16 cuando te atropello el camión tenias 14 y estuviste en coma por 3 años –en ese momento a Sarah recorda algo importante- o cierto que descuidada soy la próxima semana cumples 17 que tonta

-wow en serio en mi sueño también iba a cumplir 17 años en una semana-

-bueno eso lo vernos mas tarde es hora de irnos-dijo abriendo la puesta

Cuando finn salió se sorprendió habían muchos humanos casi todos con bata blanca Sarah llevaba muy pegado finn para que no se perdiera o se alterara en el corredor habían muchas puertas cuando salió del corredor llegaron a una gran recepción donde había unos doctores y doctoras que veían a finn con lago de tristeza.

-bueno creo que ya te vaz de aquí finn-dijo uno de los doctores-veo que era cierto despertaste.

-si se va el héroe del hospital-dijo una de las doctoras

-gracias señores si se va-dijo Sarah viendo a los doctores-pero tranquilos estará bien yo me encargare de eso

-muy bien señora es que finn a sido nuestro paciente por mucho tiempo y le tomamos mucho cariño a nuestro "héroe"-dijo melancólicamente el doctor

-bueno es hora de irnos si hay algún problema los vendré a ver-dijo Sarah y entonces saco a finn de se hospital finn está algo callado al igual que Fiona pero cuando salió finn se quedo boquiabierto, sintió como el sol acariciaba su piel y vio unos hermosos arboles verdes vio muchísima gente pero ninguno lo volteo a ver parecían ocupados pero a esto no le hizo mucho caso solo contemplo todo era muy hermoso si esa era realidad de verdad que le gustaba pero habían algunas cosas que finn sinceramente no conocía o tal vez si pero estas se veían mas nuevas y mejores eran unas cosa que se movían muy rápido se parecían al carruaje que la princesa grumosa usaba para transportarse pero estos no parecían hechos de grumos si no de metal pero en eso Fiona lo saco de sus absortos pensamientos sacudiéndolo violentamente

-hey finn y vámonos sube-le dijo señalando una de esas cosas extraña que se movían muy rápido-vamos tontito

**bueno aqui termina el 4 capi espero q les aya gustado dejen sus reviwes son mi alimento**


	5. La casa del arbol

_hola mis amados lectores aquí esta el sig capi espero que les agrade y respondere sus reviewes que como ya dije son la inspiracion y el motivo se seguir con esto je  
_

_rustjacque12 : bien me sonrojas jejeje gracias la verdad son mi pareja favorita y me gusta ponerlos en situaciones muy romanticas jeje_

_kevinkev18 : je sale kevin je gracias por haber sido tan fiel lector en esta pagina como en facebook_

_DN164 : o gracias gracia deberas que tu fieste unna de mis mas grandes inspiraciones ejeje graxias por leer este fic de tu humilde servidor espero que sigas comentando dany_

_ShinigamiRiku: si pobre pobre finn jejeje gracias por lee jejeje pero finn sera feliz_

_spartanjaller: jeje no suena raro solo te expresas ers muy gentil al decir eso graxias por seguir este fic je en serioç_

_ : je graxais por creer eso ers muy bueno jejeje graxias de todo corazon_

_y a tods los comenatarios anonimos les responderia individualmete pero habria confucion solo les digo gracias por esto son mi pan de cada dia en los fics de veras graxias a y otra cosa no podre hacerlo tipo finnceline je perdonenme pero es que no lo veo canida aqui o tal vez si pero no es mi pareja favorita perdón si los decepciono perdon_

_Y veraz que tu puedes volar_

_Y que tu cuerpo alza el viento_

_Porque hoy tu vas a sonreír_

_Hoy te toca ser feliz_

La casa del árbol

-Cuanta velocidad- pensaba finn se había subido a esos objetos que se movían muy aprisa el interior era muy cómodo tenía dos grandes asientos trasero y dos delanteros atrás estaban él y Fiona, la que conducía era sarah iba en el asiento delantero pero finn no prestaba mucha atención a eso sino lo que estaba fuera lo que veía lo dejaba asombrado habían cientos de rascacielos por donde iba y humanos no se diga habían millones iban de aquí ah allá había mucho color anuncios, tiendas por doquier no había ningún donde no hubiera gente, delante de ellos habían esos objetos veloces que finn trataba de saber que eran.

-mm fi me podrías decir como se llama esta cosa-dijo tocando su asiento

-en serio no te acuerdas-dijo sorprendida-se llaman autos sirven para transportarnos adonde queremos-le respondió-je es increíble de que no te acuerdes de mucho jejejejeje pero tranquilo te ayudare a superarlo-le dijo con una sonrisa tonta

Pasaron por muchos lugares todo era muy bello pasaron por un lugar donde había una televisión de un tamaño descomunal donde habian muchos mas anuncios siguieron cruzando la ciudad pero finn se dio cuenta que se alejaban mucho de los edificios al parecer salían de la ciudad y se acercaban mas a unas casas que estaban en fila todas muy parecidas unas con otras pero en la casa que se detuvo Sarah era algo diferente verán esta tenía un gran árbol muy hermoso media como unos 10 metros de altura.

-bien llegamos a casita chicos-dijo mientras bajaban del auto en eso Fiona abrió su puerta

-bien bien llegamos finn esto se te hace familiar o algo-dijo Fiona que veía a finn que estaba algo confundido

-la verdad no fi no recuerdo bien todo esta borroso en mi cabeza je-dijo tratando de hacer una sonreír

-bien entren dense prisa en un rato mas llegara las chicas-dijo mientras recorría un sendero que llevaba hacia la puerta de la casa, la casa era de color blanco tenia muchas ventanas era de dos pisos el techo tenia lindas decoraciones con unas macetas que tenían flores de todos los colores, el jardín era hermoso habían flores por doquier el pasto era verde vivo pero al pasar por el sendero finn vio algo en el árbol que le llamo la atención era…. Una casa del árbol no se lo creía pero su era se parecía a su casa en ooo pero esta era más pequeña y no parecía tener muchas cosas pero solo se quedo mirándola mirando con una nostalgia que lo hizo suspirar enormemente, Fiona ya había cruzado todo el sendero y ella y Sarah solo se quedaron viendo a finn muy extrañadas, entonces Fiona se acerco a finn y lo tomo del hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-finn es nuestra casa del árbol solíamos jugar a que éramos héroes lo recuerdas-dijo entusiasmada tal vez finn recordara algo

En eso finn no contesto solo se quedo viendo la casa del árbol por que recordó algo más….

(Flash back)

-vamos caballeros tenemos que librar una batalla-decía finn que parecía tener unos 11 años llevaba su gorra blanca llevaba un año que siempre la usaba y tenia en sus manos una espada de cartón pintada de color dorado

-si señor pelearemos hasta el último aliento-decía Fiona muy motivada quien llevaba también una espada de cartón pero de color purpura

-prepárense a la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo finn muy entusiasta solo batía su espada contra el árbol y Fiona le imitaba-toma esto y esto-decía muy exaltado mientras subía velozmente por las escaleras de la casa del árbol-oh no mas deminios necesitamos a la gran bestia- le decía finn a Fiona

-entendido comandante-dijo Fiona haciendo un ademan de "si señor" entonces Fiona volvió con jake que estaba totalmente dormido-tu pulgoso despierta te necesitamos-pero jake solo movió su patita-señor la bestia está ¿dormida que hago?-decía casi riéndose Fiona

-debemos pelear hasta que el cuerpo aguante sigamoooooosssss-pero en ese momento se oyó una voz…..era la voz de Sarah que los llamaba

-chicos vengan a cenar ya es tarde-decia a lo lejos Sarah

-pero mama no hemos ganado un rato mas siiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Fiona y finn suplicantes

-no ya es hora su padre los esta esperando además hize burritooooooooosss-dijo Sarah para convencerlos esa era las comida favorita de sus hijos

-siiiiiiiiiiii burritosssssssss-dijieron en coro finn y Fiona los burritos de sarah eran los mejores siempre le ponía de todo chile, queso, carne, huevo ósea de todo

(fin del flashback)

-finn, finn responde-le decía Fiona mientras lo sacudía violentamente-tierra llamando a finn

-a que-dijo finn saliendo de su transe-re…recuer…recuerdo esa casa del árbol-dijo tartamudeando-si éramos héroes

-je si recuerdo esos días-pero en ese momento Fiona noto que finn dejo escapar un suspiro y una lagrima muy fina-finn que pasa que ocurre-le decía delicadamente Fiona quería consolar a su hermano

-nada nada es solo que me gustaría recordar mas sabes no es lindo no saber quien eras-dijo mientras se quitaba esa lagrima y dejaba escapar otro suspiro largo

Sarah solo se quedo con jake a su lado solo observaba la conmovedora escena solamente en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de ella y finn juntos-em chicos ya pasen es hora las chicas no tardaran en llegar-dijo Sarah mientras veía como finn y Fiona regresaban a casa

Cuando entraron en la casa finn se quedo con una cara de "dios mío esto es genial" la casa era genial vio una enorme escalera que tenia una alfombra de color azul y esta llevaba al segundo piso después vio en que en las paredes habían ¿creo que si eran? Eran espadas de todo tipo largas, anchas puntiaguas, chatas, había cientos, las paredes eran de color azul con blanco y había un candelabro en la sala muy ornamentado en fin lacas parecía un castillo pero era muy acogedora

-mm finn quieres ver tu cuarto-le decía Sarah-tal vez te ayude a recordar

- siiiiiii finn vamos yo te llevo-le dijo jalándolo de un brazo y en eso jake también los perseguía subieron las escaleras y Fiona guio a finn hasta a una puerta de color azul eléctrico-bien aquí es no hemos movido nada desde el accidente finn para que recuerdes como era tu cuarto- dijo mientras abría la puerta….

**bueno hasta aqui esta intrigante gistoria jijejeje si pobre finn aveces lloro cuando ago el fic jeje pero esperen el proximo capi tal vez tarde en subirlo jeje o y otra coas en facebook estos en un excelente grupo de fic de hora de aventura je es lo mejor se llama hora de fanfics chequenlo nos leemos luego**


	6. Bmo y gente conocida

**_okey si me tarde un buen pero mas vale tarde que nunca aqui el 6 capi de esto es real lo que me han pedido dedes hace semans no me habia dado a la tarea de hacerlo por que hacia el otro fic jeje espero que lo lean les gustara_**

_Deja de llorar tus lagrimas te van ahogar_

_Sálvate y no te fallare_

_Echa a andar y si la vida te pisa_

_Desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar_

**b-mo y gente conocida**

Estaba que no se la creía finn había entrado a su viejo cuarto era muy grande y estaba pintado de azul cielo muy lindo había pegado en las paredes muchos posters de caballeros con armaduras brillantes también de dragones y héroes, su cama era muy grande era de color azul muy simple, había muchas repisas donde habían algunos juguetes y unos trofeos todas de primer lugar como "el mejor esgrimista" o el "mejor guitarrista" ese último a finn se le hizo muy raro el no sabia tocar la guitarra pero no pensó mucho en esto ya que Fiona hablo.

-y bien recuerdas algo-dijo Fiona muy optimista quería que su hermano recordara aunque sea un poquito porque odiaba ver a su hermano así-

-te seré sincero la verdad no todo está borroso necesitare tiempo-dijo algo triste por no recordar mucho

-mmm comprendo pero esto si te hará recordar-dijo Fiona que se dirigía hacia un armario de color blanco que estaba al fondo del cuarto de finn-mira ven acércate no te quedes ahí paradote finn-le decía muy animada

Finn se acerco a donde Fiona se encontraba y se quedo con cara de "oh demonios" dentro del armario habían miles de gorras de distintas formas y colores unas muy locas y otras muy simplonas pero eran cientos-vaya creo si coleccionaba gorras-dijo en voz baja

-que entones ya sabias-dijo algo sorprendiada Fiona

-am si en el hospital fue una de las primeras cosa que recordé pero no pensé que fuera así creo que tengo un problema-dijo con mucha gracia finn lo cual alegro a Fiona

-entonces me voy te dejo solo okey creo que mamá me habla-decía Fiona apurada la verdad Sarah no le hablaba solo quería dejar a finn solo para que estuviera tranquilo y pudiera pensar con calma

-okey te veo luego-dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al salir Fiona de la habitación finn se quedo mirando todos sus posters y sus juguetes no lograba recordar nada y esto lo frustraba asi que comenzó a acercarse a cada repisa para ver más de cerca vio muchos juguetes y trofeos brillantes pero nada todo estaba en blanco hasta que se topo con algo duro y frio que estaba lleno polvo esto a finn se le hacia familiar entonces lo tomo de la repisa y lo limpio con la playera que tenia puesta tenia mucho polco pero limpio un lado del objeto y decía algo que finn reconoció al instante-¡B-MO!-grito finn de alegría y asombro había encontrado a b-mo la maquino de juegos que tenia en Ooo cuando finn termino de limpiarla toda se fijo que era algo diferente a la que el conocía esta era mucho menos pesada y no era muy ancha no tenia brazos ni piernas solo era una pequeña cajita con una pantalla de cristal y unos botones de colores y una palanquita de un lado pero aun así finn lo veía como si fuera lo mas preciado que tuviera en la vida-como se encenderá-dijo dudoso pues en Ooo b-mo encendía solo pero aquí solo era una videojuego como cualquier otro sin personalidad bueno eso el creía-ah de aquí enciende-dijo encontrando un pequeño botón negro detrás de la caja e lo oprimió y entonces la maquina dejo escapar un destello seguido de un sonido muy agudo y una voz se comenzó a escucha.

-_bienvenidos a B-mo el mejor videojuego del mundo por favor elija un juego"-_decía la voz que era idéntica ala de B-mo

-wow si sirve veamos que tienes b-mo dijo finn moviendo la palanquita pero en eso la maquina volvió a sonar con un gran crujidoy luego la pantalla oscureció-oh no lo rompí-dijo muy triste finn había roto un invaluable jugo para el pero eso duro poco la maquina volvió a brillar pero esta vez apareció una carita y se escuchaba una voz menos monótona

-uy cuanto tiempo sin verte creador-dijo b-mo dirigiéndose a finn

-me…me hablas ami-dijo finn tratando de contener la alegría

-claro que si creador yo soy b-mo porque no me habías activado-dijo la curiosa maquinita

Finn no cabia en la emoción b-mo le hablaba tal como en Ooo aunque se vei diferente el b-mo de este mundo si tenia personalidad y podía hablar con finn era genial-lo siento b-mo es que estuve fuera por un largo tiempo

-oh creador pensé que no lo volvería a ver pero donde esta mi computadora hermana neptor y donde esta la señorita candy-dijo algo alterado

-¿Qué que conoces a candy y existe neptor?-dijo muy confundido pero en eso recordó algo mas

**(flash back)**

-…creo que ya esta finn lo logramos solo deja cargarlo por unas horas esta bien-le decía candy que estaba en la habitación de un finn de 12 años y ella tenia 14 pero aun así candy era muy inteligente

-o genial candy ¿entonces b-mo ahora tiene personalidad l igual que neptor?-le pregunto finn que estaba emocionado de ver a su nuevo juego llamado b-mo que candy se había llevado horas creando para el como regalo de cumpleaños

-je creo que si mira esta algo grande pero funciona de maravilla-le dijo cndy quitándose sus gafas que la protegían de un soldador que tenia en el escritorio de finn-ufff que cansada estoy bueno al menos neptor ya tiene un hermano-dijo tirándose a la cama de finn muy cansada

-jeje creo que si por cierto donde esta neptor-dijo finn extrañado neptor siempre iba con candy a donde fuera

-se quedo en casa haciendo mi tarea jeje solo fue un favor-dijo moviéndose su larga cabellera castaña algo que a finn les gustaba mucho

-emm…no se… te gustaría… ir conmigo al cine hoy estrenaran la película de rastro de calor-dijo muy tímidamente dedes hace varias semanas finn había querido invitar a candy al cine a el candy era todo un amor a el le gustba

-jajaja bobito sabes que no saldría contigo finn eres muy joven ejeje bobito-se reía candy mientras se paraba de la cama de finn-bueno me tengo que ir despídeme de sarah y Fiona por favor bueno me voy-dijo tomando su bolso se color rosa mientras salía del cuarto de finn y bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras

Finn simplemente se había quedado muy herido por las plabras de caandy "muy jove" en serio era tan joven y se echo a la cama a llorar

**(fin del flashbak)**

-wow en serio eso paso deberas mi vida no cambia-se reía finn de ese recuerdo aunque hubiera sido triste finn le dio mucha gracia por que en Ooo paso exactamente lo mismo pero no le importaba mucho el solo amaba alguien a la princesa flama o como era a hora Estela-

-creador finn finn-le decía b-mo para llamar la atención

-am…que o lo siento b-mo es que estaba pensando-dijo entre risas finn

-je no se preocupe creador…-decía neptor cuando llego Fiona

-viejo veo que encontraste a b-mo lleva años que lo ando buscando-decía Fiona con la boca llena se estaba comiendo un burrito de todo-umm mamá quiere que bjes ya llegaron las chicas así que apurate-le dijo jalándolo de la camisa casi tirando a b-mo

-okey okey fi ya voy ashhh mujeres-dijo riendeose la verdad el estaba muy emocionado mas bien tenia la intención de hablar con estela su novia desde el hospital solo había pensado en ella era tan hermosa como la princesa flama

Bajando las escaleras con Fiona y b-mo finn escucho muchas risas que provenían de la sala de su casa eran sus amigas estaba comiendo burritos de todo con Sarah, candy venia como siempre con una vestido rosa, marcela con unos jeans algo rotos y una playera de rock y estela se veía hermosa para finn llevaba puesta una falda color negro y una blusa naranja y una zapatillas negras se veía muy sensual-amm hola a todas-dijo tímidamente finn y todas lo voltearon a ver

-je finn al menos no haz perdido tu hermosura jejejejeje-de rei marcela y se acerco a darle a finn un beso en la mejilla

-te vez bien finn je-le dijo candy que le deba un mordiscó a su burrito

-je bien ya que todos estamos aquí que tal si pido no lo se… un pastel de trunquitos-dijo para sorprenderlos Sarah

Todos estallaron de alegría diciendo-SIIIIIIIIIIII-incluso finn que se estraño un poco del nombre tronquitos, los pasteles que hacia la señora tronquitos eran los mejores-

-jeje bien bien-deci Sarah muy alegre extrañaba esa alegría que daban sus hijos finn y Fiona hacia tanto que no lo sentía así-ahorita vuelvo

La única que no hablo fue estela al parecer seguía algo avergonzada con lo ocurrido en el hospital y estaba muy ruborizada con tan solo ver a finn sus ojos tan azules en los que ella se perdía,

-o finn veo que llevas b-mo-dijo candy viendo de reojo los brazos de finn

-je cierto lo encontré en mi cuarto estaba todo arrumbado-dijo rápidamente

-bien pero se ve algo obsoleto no te parece-le dijo alzándole una ceja

-OYEEEE-le grito b-mo poniendo una cara de mal humor en su pantalla-

-ups jeje perdona b-mo pensé que estabas desactivado pero en serio te vez obsoleto-le seguía diciendo

-ya candy lo estas haciendo sentir mal a la pobre maquinita-le dijo marcela mientras tomaba a b-mo de las manos de finn-préstamelo finn

Finn accedió y marcela lo tomo en sus brazos-ayyy eres una ternuraa verdad que si-le decia mientras apretaba todos los botones de b-mo-

-jaja ya señorita marcela me hace cosquillas-decía risueñamente b-mo

-ay eres una ternura b-mo hace tiempo que no te veía-le dijo tiernamente estela que se paro para hacerle una delicada caricia a b-mo

-b-mo?-dijo una voz muy monótona que venia del cuerpo de candy-eres tu hermano

-neptor eres tu viejooooo-dijo b-mo con alegría

-o eres tu neptor mira aquí esta tu hermano-decía candy mientras alzaba su muñeca-

Entonces de la muñeca de candy había algo que parecía una calculadora de pulcera pero era neptor bueno solo su voz y una pequeña carita

-wow y a ti que te paso estas pequeñito-le dijo finn que se asombro al ver a neptor en una pulcera-

-no me paso nada amo finn la señorita candy en estos años ha actualizado mi sistema externo e interno-decía neptor-hermano te vez obsoleto

-assshhhh tu también neptor-se enojo b-mo-no puede ser

-je no te preocupes b-mo si finn te deja venir conmigo te actualizare-le dijo simpáticamente candy-

-mmmm claro candy-le dijo felizmente finn parecía buena idea un b-mo portátil

-jeje okey marcela ponlo aquí-le dijo candy abriendo su bolso rosa

-okey niña jeje b-mo te veo luego-dijo marcela apagando b-mo por la espalda

En eso llego Sarah y dio una noticia-LISTO CHICOS ya hable la pastelería y en una hora traerán los pásteles pedí 7 jeje finn es un comelón

Entonces todos se echaron a pedir incluso finn en eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta de la casa de finn

-yo voyyyyy-dijo finn y Fiona al mismo tiempo pero finn fue mas rápido dio un salto mortal al frente algo que sorprendió a Fiona su hermano no hacia nada de eso

-bien quein es-dijo al abrir la puerta se quedo boquiabierto en el pórtico habían dos suejetos que al parecer finn conocía perfectamente uno se parecía a Marshall y el otro al dulce príncipe

Chan chan ooo glob que pasara viejo jejejeje bueno como sea dejn un cometario eso es lo que me anima a seguir


	7. una guitarra, besos de fuego y pasion

_bie bin aqui esta el capi 7 ajua les juro q e leido sus reviws son fabulosos y cake va aparecer les aclaro jeje disfruten este y dejen sus reviews son geniales o la coancion no la escribi yo jeje la es de mago de oz es una cancion que yo amo jeje les aclaro  
_

_Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar ella espera a que regrese y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz en mi corazón_

Una guitarra, besos de fuego y pasión

-VIEJOOOOOO-dijeron al mismo tiempo esos dos sujetos que se parecían a Marshall y al dulce príncipe; y el que se parecía a Marshall era tan idéntico pero al igual que marcela sin colmillos pero con la misma cara llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca de manda larga con un chaleco de color rojo y una botas de piel rojas también su ojos eran de color verde, el que tenia un parecido a el príncipe gumbal y tenia el pelo de color café pero un mechón que lo tenia de color rosa llevaba puesto una camisa rosada y un pantalón purpura con unos converse rosas algo que le dio gracia a finn tenia ojos de color verde y usaba una bufanda de color purpura y usaba unos lentes de nerd.

-creímos que te habías muerto viejo-le dijo el que se parecía a el príncipe

-o que nunca despertaría, men extrañaba ese gorrito jejeje-el dijo el que se parecía Marshall le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita finn en la cabeza

Finn solo se quedo viendo muy extrañado a los dos jóvenes sentía que los conocía pero en que forma

-am viejo finn em que te pasa-le dijo sacudiéndole el que tenia un parecido a Marshall

.-MARSAHALL VENISTE-le dijo Fiona haciendo a un lado a finn de la puerta y le daba un beso apasionado en la boca a Marshall lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y muy sonrojado

-jeje ola amor je que hay veo que finn despertó-le dijo felizmente Marshall

Marshall había dicho Marshall pensaba finn ese era el nombre del vampiro que era el novio de Fiona en Ooo

-am olaaaaa chicos aquí esta también tu otro amigoo-le dijo en tono sarcástico el que se parecía a gumball-

-oh si ola Gabriel je no te note-le dijo Fiona sin voltear a ver a Gabriel

-ya les dijo que no me digan Gabriel no me gusta ese nombre díganme gummer-dijo rodando los ojos

Finn estaba algo confundido con todo esto los chicos se parecían mucho pero gummer tenia un nombre raro-

-ammm Fiona ammm ellos no los conozco-dijo tímidamente finn que estaba a un lado de Fiona

-como que no nos conoces finn somos tus mejores amigos-le dijo Marshall viendo fijamente a finn

-ooo cierto marsahll y gummer finn despertó pero perdió la memoria y no se acuerda de ninguno de ustedes-le dijo tristemente Fiona

-QUE QUE noooo eso si que es malo fi-dijo Marshall preocupado

-si es malo pero espero que no se le haya olvidado como tocar la guitarra-dijo gummer para calmar las cosas

-fiiiii quién es –dijo Sarah desde la sala

Entonces Fiona condujo a gummer y a Marshall y detrás los seguía finn algo avergonzado y tímido por no conocer a esos dos jóvenes

-o ola Marshall y Gabriel no pensé que vinieran-dijo Sarah viendo a el nocio de us hija y a gummer

-je como no íbamos a venir señora cuando marcela nos dijo que finn había despertado no dudamos en venir a ver a nuestro mejor guitarrista-dijo Marshall emocionado

En eso como un rayo paso candy frente a Sarah casi cae sobre ella pero no solo corria para darle un beso a su novio-hay gummer pensé que no vendrías -dijo dándole un beso muy ardiente en los labios algo que los sonrojo a los dos

-je claro linda por que no vendría a ver a unos de mis mejores amigos jeje-decía gummer

-oh ya por favor lovebirds dejen de estarse besuqeuando traumaran a finn jejejeje-se burlo marcela de candy ya saben la misma relación tensa entre la dulce princesa y Marceline en Ooo

-o ya basta marcela-dijo algo enojada

-ya ya no peleen chicas por que mejor no van al sotano y le enseñan a finn a la vieja banda-les dijo Sarah muy feliz esto si que seria lo mejor para finn-mientras esperan los pasteles ¿okey?-

-ajua siiiii vuelve el dios de la guitarra-dijo con alegría Marshall

-yeah men así se dice-convino gummer

-jeje okey será épico-dijo marcela levantándose de su asiento

-oh si oh si viejos será genial-dijo muy alegre Fiona

Pero los únicos que no hablaron fueron finn y estela, finn por no saber ni que diablos se referían el no tocaba la guitarra de eso si que no sabia y estela por que aun estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el hospital ¿Qué habría pensado finn? Tal vez que era una pervertida o una acosadora por eso mantenía distancia con el

Bien bien vayan vayan cuando los pasteles lleguen les digo-los apuro Sarah

Entonces todos se fueron rápidamente al sótano de la casa finn que se encontraba en un pasillo muy angosto al lado de la sala la puerta que conducía al sótano era enorme y tenia leyenda:

_Solo pasaran los dignos del alma y con corazones de cristal y fuego para crear una hermosa sinfonía que hipnotice a un frio corazón de piedra_

Okey eso si le gusto a finn parecía ser el lema de un héroe al entrar todo estaba oscuro algo que asusto solo un poco a finn pero de pronto

-ay donde esta el maldito interruptor-maldecía Marshall tentando la pared-aahh aquí esta-dijo y en eso se escucho un ligero clic

Lo que vio finn lo dejo sin habla el sótano era de lo mas genial estaba amublado con lujoso sillones de piel del techo colgaba una esfera de cristal y al fondo había un pequeño escenario donde habían varios instrumentos bajos, guitarras, una batería, un micrófono un mezclador y hasta un violín y una flauta, y a los lados del sotano habían dos grandes pantallas de plasma enormes y tambian a había un pequeña barra donde se servía refresco y botanas

-ayyyyy es genial que vuelvas aquí hermanito no era lo mismo sin ti-le dijo Fiona sacudiéndolo por la espalda-dime te acuerdas de esto por favor dime que si

-okey no jeje no me acuerdo-se reía finn pero en realidad estaba triste por no recordar absolutamente nada

-je no te pongas así viejo nosotros te ayudaremos verdad linda-le dijo Marshall a Fiona

-je si viejo-le dijo gummer tirándose en el sofá junto a candy poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de candy

-si finn te extrañábamos-dijo candy muy ruborizada por las caricias que gummer le hacia

-jeje bueno bueno empezemos de una vez sale gummer a la batería marcela al bajo y tu finn aquí tengo lo tuyo-decía Marshall que saca por debajo del escenario un estuche de color negro muy empolvado-bien esto es tuyo no lo quísmos dar a nadie todos votamos por no tener algún otro guitarrista en la banda tu eres el mejor viejo-le dijo amablemente Marshall acercándose la confundido finn que no tenia ni idea de que hablaba

-em perdona viejo pero ahora si no entiendo ni glob-le dijo muy confundido a Marshall

-je espero que sea broma mira esto-le dijo abriendo el enorme estuche negro y echándole un poco de polvo a finn en la cara entonces ante los ojos de finn quedaron perplejos vio un resplandor dorado que provenía del estuche era una guitarra hermosa sublime de color dorado con hermosas pastillas de color azul me talico y en una parte de la guitarra decía:

_Finn y estela_

_4ever_

-wow ¿esto es mio?-dijo finn sin creérselo aun-

-je si viejo es tu arma en esto de la banda ahora tomala y ven para aca te hare recordar a como de lugar-le dijo jalándolo de la camisa

-wowowo viejo no se tocar en serio no, no recuerdo-le dijo finn algo asutado tomando su guitarra dorada

-je eso lo juzgare yo- le dijo Marshall sin voltear a ver a finn y lo puso en el escenario junto a marcel gummer que se encontraban en posición marcela con el bajo y gummer en la batería

-okey chicos tocaremos algo clásico para que finn recuerde algo okey no se vayan a enloquecer si no pueden okey te habloa a ti gummi jeeje-se reía Marshall

-jodete Marshall-le dijo haciéndole es seña con la mano-sabes que no me gustan que me digan así es gummer

-jeje okey lo que digas-rodo los ojos Marshall

-bien ya comiencen chicos-les djio marcela que estaba ansiosa

Estela y candy se quedaron sentadas en los sofás muy atentas a lo que iba a psar seria grande pero no finn el estaba que se moría de la vergüenza no quería hacerlo mal y el simplemente no sabia ni siquiera había tenido un recuerdo de eso per tenia que intentarlo ¿no creen?. Así que se puso en posición pero paso algo raro cuando tomo la guitarra la tomo en una buena posición como lo haría Marceline en Ooo.

-okey comenzemos-entonces Marshall tomo el microfo y finn sola mente escucho la batería de gummer y el bajo de marcela y la voz aguda de Marshall y algo mas.

Entonces fin comenzó a tocar la guitarra no sabia como diablos lo hacia sus dedos volaban por toda la guitarra como si supiera lo que hacia parecía conocer esa cancion

Así Marshall comenzó a cantar al ritmo del rock and roll:

Vámonos de fiesta  
la vamos a liar  
vamos a curar la soledad.

Bebe tus fracasos  
mátalos con Rock  
tus miedos se ahogarán.

Beberemos sin parar  
bailaremos y al final no habrá Dios  
que se mantenga en pie.  
A ritmo de rock'n'rol  
sacaremos a bailar  
a las penas con una traición.

Y en eso finn se sentía feliz por un momento su corazón se sentía alegre de esto, Marshall subía el volumen de su voz Marceline tocaba como una diosa gummer ni se diga y el oh el tocaba de maravilla y estela lo miraba con ojos de amor y nostalgia y Fiona solo bailaba el ritmo de su hermno y entonces en coro se escucho lisiguinte pero menos finn que no se sabia la letra solo la cancion

Ven, levanta de una vez  
y bebe hasta el amanecer  
tu alma hoy tiene sed.  
Ven, si el frio entra en tu piel  
abrígate con un amor  
bañado en vodkaroll.

Y Marshall continuo cantado de maravilla como una verdadera estrella de rock a los ojos de cualquier chica él era sexi:

Si te encuentras sola  
si te encuentras mal  
la luna es camarera de mi bar  
las estrellas son strippers y gogos  
al Sol nunca dejo entrar.

Beberemos sin parar  
gastaremos el champagne  
y después haremos el amor.  
Escuchando por canción  
tu linda respiración

Esto ultima estrofa lo dijo muy sensualmente viendo fijamente a Fiona lo cual ella capto y se ruborizo al oírlo je Marshall siempre era si con ella romántico y atrevido pero siempre respetuoso:

Después sigue el rock'n'rooooooooooooooooooooooooll. –grito en la nota mas aguda Marshall algo que asusto un poco a finn pero el seguía tocando no se cansaba y tocaba como decía Marshall como un dios

Y en coro siguieron cantando todos incluso estela y Fiona pero no finn:

Ven, levanta de una vez  
y bebe hasta el amanecer  
tu almas tiene sed.  
Ven, si el frío entra en tu piel  
abrígate con un amor  
bañado en vodka'n'roooooll.

Y Marshall seguía con su canto viendo a toda su banda tan unida como debió ser siempre:

El doctor de la nostalgia  
por fiestero me recetó  
para la gripe del alma  
vodka, amigos y rock'n'roll.

y en eso finn hizo un solo de guitarra genial fue lo mejor que hacia todos se quedaron viéndolo atónitos habían extrañado eso que hacia finn su solo de guitarra y siguió el coro

Ven, levanta de una vez  
y bebe hasta el amanecer  
tu almas tiene sed.  
Ven, si el frio entra en tu piel  
abrígate con un amor  
bañado en vodka'n'roll.

Y así termino la canción espeldida magnifica finn esta que no se lo creía por su mente pasaban imágenes de el toando en conciertos junto a sus amigos pero pasaban demasiado rápido como para verlas una por una y volteo a ver a lo demás y se limito a decir-ALGEBRAICOOOOO-grito como un loco

Todos rieron un segundo y Marshall tomo la palabra-no que no te acordabas viejo fuiste fabulosamente algebraico-le dijo emocionado Marshall

-si viejo cooooll men-le dijo gummer-

-je sabia que no habías perdido el toque-se reía marcela

-jajaja finn eres el mejor sabia que todavía lo tenias-le dijo feliz su hermana de ver así a su hermano

-muy bueno finn extrañaba eso-le dijo estela quien le daba un abrazo a finn algo que los sonrojo pero en eso se oyo la voz de Sarah

-chicos venga la cena esta servida-grito a lo lejos Sarah

Y así estela se separo de finn y todos se habían quede dado viendo tan conmovedora escena, corrieron hasta la sala de nuevo y encontraron unos hermoso pasteles deliciosos de todos los sabores y lo mejor reservado para finn yn gran y enorme pastel de manzana.

-o glob o glob es de manzana-decía finn-mi favorito

-je si lo se hijo-le dijo tiernamente Sarah-ahora coma coman se va enfriar están recién hechos

Todos comieron muy satisfechos has jugaron con el merengue del pastel haciendo caras graciosas je incluso finn al terminar todos comenzaron a platicar y finn aprovecho para hablar con estela a solar sin que nadie los viera-

-pzzzz estela pzzz estela ven-le susurro finn

-que pasa finn-dijo confundida

-ven conmigo te tengo que decir algo vamos a mi habitación

Y así Estela fue sigilosamente con finn has el cuarto tomados de la mano algo que Estela la coloro mucho al llegar al cuarto estela vio el cuarto con una nostalgia y tristeza pues en aquel cuarto tenia recuerdos hermosos que ella guardaba en su corazón entonces se sentó en la cama de finn sin saber que iba a pasar o que le diría finn

-estela te tengo que decir algo-le decía finn a estela que estaba sentada en la cama de finn

-que cosa finn-dijo algo confundida pero ruborizada y algo asutada

-pues ya recordé el accidente en el que casi muero-dijo apenado finn

-oh en serio y que mas recordaste-dijo triste estela al recordar aquel evento en el que casi muere finn

-esto-dijo finn tomándola por su cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo

-¡finn!-dijo muy ruborizada y sorprendida pero la vez eso le gustaba sentía el calor de finn de nuevo en su cuerpo ver esos ojos tan azules que la volvían loca y en eso sintió cono sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso de fuego y cayeron en la cama acostados dándose caricias y afecto queriéndose amar algo que izo que finn recordara lo más hermoso de su vida la vez que conoció a estela….


	8. todo por una taza de cafe

****jeje ola volvi de jajajaja aqui el caí 8 veo q el 7 los dejo con deseos de mas bueno aqui esta y de antemano les agrdezco sus reviews son lo q me anima a seguir a y la coancion de fic pasado se llam vodka y rock and roll jej es mi prefrida por ahora gozen jejeje

**Todo por una taza de café**

**(Flash back)**

-joder joder por que no le gusto a candy-decía finn que tenia unos 13 años apenas cumplidos iba caminando por la acera de times square muy enojado por quqe candy lo había bateado junto Marshall que llevaba puesto unos tejanos azules y una playera roja

-ya, ya viejo no te pongas así no es el fin del mundo-le decía Marshall preocupado por su amigo parecía desplomarse en la acera de la calle

-uffffff no se que hacer por que ninguna chica me voltea ver que soy tan malo o que joder estoy solo-dijo con mucha tristeza sin mirar Marshall

-je mira viejo no es fácil lo se crees que no me gustaría tener novia-decía en ese año Marshall no tenia de novia a Fiona-(susprio)

-ay Marshall no me hagas sentir peor… sabes que mi hermana te quiere y tu ni captas sus indirectas-casi le grito finn Marshall nunca capto las indirectas de Fiona

-que que-dijo muy ilusionado pero se callo debía analizar eso el amaba Fiona pero el nunca se percato que ella igual que inepto pero así que mejor cambio el tema-mira viejo luego me cuentas sale para que se te baje el mal de amor vamos un café que conozco es muy bueno cuando estoy triste-

Así finn y Marshall caminaron unas cuadras mas hacia un lugar donde la fragancia del café se sentía en el ambiente al entrar una fresca brisa cubrió todo el cuerpo de finn y lo lleno de una infinita tranquilidad algo cambiaria ese día , como sea Marshall condujo a finn hacia unas mesas que estaban puestas cerca del jardín de la cafetería.

-bien viejo que quieres yo invito-le dijo Marshall muy abiertamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento

Finn casi no ponía atención a lo que Marshall decía el solo pensaba en candy le había roto su frágil corazón de cristal pero en eso…

-bien díganme que desean chicos-dijo una joven hermosísima que apareció ante los ojos de finn y Marshall la joven camarera era pelirroja con una piel muy palida erea estela tenia como trece años en aquel entonces

-am… pues yo un capuchino bien caliente por favor y para mi amigo puesss…no se-dijo al ver que finn solo se había quedando viendo a la camarera estela que era hermosísima para finn has lo hizo suspirar

Finn seguía viendo a estela y ella parecía estar muy enojada pero no con finn con otros problemas-niña que quieres-le dijo fulminantemente estela viéndolo fijamente a los ojos algo que hizo que finn despertara de sus pensamientos

-aa…aa…si yo estem quiero lo mismo que Marshall-dijo tartamudeando como un idiota sin dejar de ver a estela

-muy bien enseguida lo so traigo-dijo algo gruñona estela

-viejo viejo que te ocurre actúas como si nunca hubieras ido a una café-le dijo Marshall algo molesto

-no…no es nada solo es la depresión es todo-dijo avergonzado esa chica no la conocía pero sentía que si donde diablos la había visto pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla

Después de una rato de silencio estela regreso aun mas enojada y finn seguía algo desequilibrado, primero le dio Marshall su pedido y se lo dio mu groseramente pero el no dijo a nada pero a finn grave error finn no se fijo y derramo todo el café en el delantal de estela:

-JODER JODER ESTO NO PODIA SER PEOR PRIMERO MIS PAPAS NO ME DAN MI MESADA LEUGO MI NOVIO CORTA CON MIGO POR SER MUY AUTODESTRUCTIVA Y AHORA UN CHICO TONTO ME TIRA CAFÉ EN EL DELANTAL, MUY BONITO-y así en ese arrebato de ira le dio una cachetada a finn

Finn sintió como su mejilla ardía como el fuego pero también sintió la delicada mano de estela sobre su cara lo cual además de la bofetada lo dejo muy sonrojado. Estela no se molesto en decir nada todos los del café se quedaron mirando la escena muy asustados estela parecía echar chispas y así como así salió del café enojada dando paso agigantados

-viejo viejo estas bien-dijo Marshall sacudiendo a finn muy preocupado

-viejo…creo…creo que estoy enamorado-le dijo atónito por lo ocurrido esa camarera le había prendido fuego al asunto

**(fin del flashback)**

finn y estela se seguían besando buscando encender esa llama que esta oculta en su interior dándose caricias por todo el cuerpo, finn besando lentamente el cuello de estela lo cual la hacía sentir rico y sensual y ella oh ella solo acariciando el pecho de su amado con la pasión de siempre se ruborizaban se sentían libres nadie los veía por ahora pero eso querían no ser vistos haciéndose caricias y promesas de amor -oh …finn….finn-decia sensualmente estela que estaba perdida entre los brazos de finn que la ponían encima de él-sigue…siegue

-que princesa...flama-decía finn sin pensar en lo que pasaría o ella diría -que...que dijiste-dijo entre suspiros estela algo confundida pero aun excitada-

-te dije princesa flama-finn aun no caía en cuenta de que hablaba con Estela no con la princesa

-como q princesa-le dijo quitándose de encima de el algo enojada

-em estemmm-dijo muy ruborizado finn- que jodidos- dijo ya no estaba en Ooo

-me llamaste princesa flama como la tu cuento ese de 0ooo-dijo furica

-em este lo puedo explicar-dijo muy asustado pensó que estela explotaría como la princesa cuando se enojaba-

-no me digas nada solo estás conmigo y me hiciste esto porque me parezco a ella verdad no me mientas ¿Qué no me amas?-le dijo amenazantemente

-no ..No... la verdad en mi sueño tu...tu eras mi novia-dijo casi sin aliento

-yo..yo..yo-dijo casi rompiendo a llorar, pero en eso ella ya había abierto la manija de la puerta de finn y ellos vieron como gummer, ,candy y marcela caían como piezas de domino habían escuchado todo

-pero que demon..-dijo finn enjado-que estaban haciendo

-no que estabas haciendo tu lo oímos todo como se te ocurre-le dijo Fiona muy enojada

Finn se ruborizo un montón metió la pata-emm… pues.. es que nosotros yo…ella..veras-

-mira tienes suerete que mama se alla ido a comprar ala tienda unos refrescos si ella los hubieras oído no le la ibas a acabar-le dijo Fiona

Todos los demás no hablaban estaban en un profundo silencio solamente en la sala se fijaron que estela y finn se habían ido a entonces al acercarse al cuarto de finn oyeron todo-

-em fi vamos no seas así con el el no ha visto a estela en 3 años no ves como se ha de sentir-dijo Marshall para defender a su amigo

-si Fiona no seas tan ruda-le dijo marcela

-okey okey tal vez exagere un poco-dijo con una sonrisa Fiona

-y por que diablos no espiaban-grito finn algo enojado-¿que oyeron?

-emm pues no te encontrábamos ni a ti ni a estela así que los buscamos-le dijo gummer algo sonrojado

-si y pues escuchamos desde sus gemidos hasta sus gritos-dijo algo avergonzada candy

Finn y estela estaban súper rojos que vergüenza oyeron todo eso-

-ya ya chicos hagamos como que esto no paso okey-les dijo Fiona al ver lo colorado que estaban estela y finn

-okey-dijo con una voz muy débil estela

Entonces todos bajaron de nuevo a la sala muy callados pero gummer y estela rompieron el silencio

-emm creo que gummer y yo nos vamos mis papas me esperan y gummer me acompañara pero vendré mañana después de la escuela-le dijo candy que iba de la mano con gummer

-em si viejo yo igual me voy sale te veo mañana finn okey-dijo haciendo un ademan de despedida

Así candy y gummer se fueron y solo quedaban estela, finn, marcela, Marshall y Fiona después de otro raro volvió Sarah con unas grandes bolsas-bien bien chicos volvi oigan y donde están candy y Gabriel-

-se fueron-le dijo marcela-y creo que yo igual me voy ya es tarde y mis paps se enojan si llego tarde-dijo enojada

-esta bien marcela con cuidado ya sabes-le dijo sarah preocupada

-si si señora y graicas por la cena muy rico amo el pastel de fresas-dijo muy agradecida y salió por la puerta

-bien bien veo que solo quedan ustedes-dijo Sarah viendo a sus invitados e hijos

-bueno que hacemos-dijo Marshall muy aburrido-

-mmm no lo sé lindo-dijo Fiona algo aburrida también la escena con finn y estela había matado la situación

-bueno los dejo a ustedes solos me debo volver a ir fi sabes que hoy es mi trabajo nocturno en la ciudad así que cuida finn ve que no se meta en problemas-le dijo dndole un dulce beso a Fiona en la frente

-y tu mi héroe no te vayas a poner de loco-le dijo a finn dándole también un beso en la frente

Y así como así Sarah se fue y dejo solos a sus hijos con sus respectivos novios y novias ups error de Sarah que pasaría dejarlos solos de noche…


	9. un vampiro sin colmillos

_**wow jeejeje aqui el 9 yupiiiii me algan mucho sus reviews hasta me sacan lagrimas en serio bueno en este capi puse algunas cosas ardientes jeje espero que les graden y comnten ah y no combiare el finnflame je es mi pareja favoritajejej y el finnceline vere vere muy lejanamente tal vez habra solo un poco solo un poco okey jejeje bueno disfruten**  
_

_Nuestro destino  
la gloria, mi amor,  
y tu cama mi hogar._

_Un vampiro sin colmillos y un fuego que no quema_

Entonces así se quedaron solos en la cas y no falto ni un segundo para que Marshall dijera

-FIESTA TODA LO NOCHE AJUAAAA-grito para hacer escándalo y hacer reir a los demás pero no lo logro

-Marshall lindo como harás una fiesta con solo 4 ´personas-le dijo con sarcasmo Fiona y con el entrecejo fruncido

-je si Marshall idea tonta-le dijo estela algo aburrida mientras se desplomaba en el sillón de la sala

-ummmm yo solo trataba de subir los ánimos-les dijo Marshall muy simplonamente e igualmente se desplomo en el sillón

-je se ven muy desanimados-les dijo finn que ya se sentía mejor por lo ocurrido hace rato-que hacemos-les pregunto a todos

-uhmm no se finn-dijo Fiona muy sensualmente poniéndose encima de Marshall lo cual lo sonrojo mucho

-em fi mejor vamos a bajo si no traumaremos a finn-le dijo burlonamente al ver que estela y finn se ponían muy coloradas su mejillas

-jeje okey-dijo muy coqueta y ruborizada je sabia lo que Marshall y ella querían besos de pasión

Entonces bajaron al sótano ah hacer quien sabe qué y dejaron a finn y a estela solos en la sala.

Por la mente de finn pasaban muchas cosas aun no se acostumbraba a este nuevo mundo pero tenía que, al compartir ese momento tan especial con estela el sabia que ese era su lugar nada había cambiado ella le seguía transmitiendo ese amor que la princesa siempre le daba tan cálido y cariñoso pero aun tenía dudas.

-¿que quieres hacer estela?-le diji tímidamente finn

-emm pues no lo se yo solo quería disculparme por lo de hacer rato no debí hacer ese-dijo avergonzada y tristísima

Ay el metió la pata había echo que estela se sintiera mal-no, no fue mi culpa no debí llevarte a mi cuarto fui un grosero y un pervertido perdón-se disculpo haberla llevado a su curto no sabia si fue un impulso o fue mero amor hacia ella

-no tranquilo finn no estoy enojada por eso la verdad me gusto mucho-se sonrojo-fue de haberte gritado eso no estuvo bien perdón-

-no te preocupes je en mi sueño constante mente me gustaba je y eso me gustaba de ti tu actitud, tus gestos, tus ojos…tus labios-dijo viendo que estela se acercaba mas y mas a el

¡BESO! Se estaban besando y de que forma jejeje se estaban dando un beso de lengua jaja lo que los dejo sonrojados no se querían separar solo estaban ahí sin detenerse Estela parecía todo un fuego que no quemaba solo transmitía un afecto que finn nunca cambaría por nada ; mientras en el sótano…

-mmm Marshall eres muy lindo-decía Fiona que le daba sus besucones en los mullidos muebles del sótano-que…que rico

-jeje si Fiona eres una mor-le decía lamiendo la mejilla de de Fiona y luego se separo de ella y se dirigió hacia el escenario y tomo uno de los bajos que habían-te escribí una canción cielo espero que te guste ven acércate-le dijo sensualmente

-oh para mi –se sonrojo mucho Fiona-gracias

Entonces marshall tomo por la cintura a Fiona y comenzó a cantarle con el bajo de marcela una bella canción con un blues muy suave, en el rincón mas oscuro del escenario

- Por ti cariño encogería la noche  
Al tamaño de tu cama  
Y compraría tus caricias pagando  
Con besos mi libertad-le dijo haciéndole una caricia en el pecho Fiona lo que la dejo sonrojada-jeje travieso-le dijo Fiona

-Por ti cariño, perdería mi orgullo  
En la trastienda de mi alma.  
Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo  
Como un loco en tu boca después-seguía cantando en su oído como un susurro y lamiendo su mejilla

Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor  
De despertar y no oír tu voz  
Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana  
Abra los ojos y sólo esté yo-y ahí sus bocas se unieron con un dulce sabor a fresas y Fiona solo gozaba aquel momento de pasión y amor pero…-¡auch! Marshall me mordiste-le dijo Fiona haciéndose a un lado de Marshall ella sangraba de su labio inferior

-jeje ups no quise a ver déjame limpiarte-le dijo mas sensual Marshall y beso a Fiona pasando su lengua por todo el labio sangrado de Fiona; Fiona solo se dejo llevar también y cayeron de espaldas en los muebles del sótano mientras…. le decía estela finn mientras separaba sus labios y sus lenguas

-ummm finn ya me duelen mis labios-

-jejeje perdón estelita me emocione-se reía finn

-estemm creo que me ya me voy finn mi papa se enoja si llego tarde-le dijo estela algo molesta con sus padres mas con su papá

Finn se quedo pensando en eso quienes serian los padres de estela se parecería al rey flama jeje pero no pensó mucho en eso-okey princ… digo estela

-entonces me voy finn-le susurro estela, finn la acompaño hasta la puerta y estela solo salió pero cuando llego a medio jardín volvió corriendo hasta finn y le dio un gran abrazo-

-finn te extrañe mucho no sabes como ha sido estos años sin ti-le dijo llorando en el hombro de finn-pero esta aquí conmigo-dijo con felicidad pero aun llorando

Y le dio un beso rápido a finn en los labios y se fue corriendo hacia la calle y despareció en las sombras; finn se quedo algo triste pero feliz estela lo seguía amando y eso era todo para seguir viviendo luego entro a su casa y comenzó a buscar a Fiona así que se fue al sótano estaba un poco oscuro pero estaba claro se lograba ver solo un poco siguió caminando y vio algo que lo ruborizo un montón

-FINN-dijeron al mismo tiempo Marshall y Fiona

Finn los vio Marshall tenia la mano metida bajo la falda de Fiona y Fiona acariciaba la entrepierna de Marshall 0/0 besándose incontrolablemente-

-que que hacen-dijo nervioso finn muy traumado

-em nada nada-dijo rápidamente Fiona y sonrojada

-creo que me debo de ir fi-le dijo Marshall acomodándose su chaleco y su pantalón-me voy linda –le dijo rápidamente a Fiona le dio un beso y salió disparado hacia la sala y se fue y mientras Fiona se quedo muy sonrojada viendo a finn-

-no no loe diras nada a mamá verad-dijo avergonzada

-jeje no dire nada si no dices nada de estela y yo-dijo con sarcasmo finn

-jaja payaso-le dijo Fiona acomodándose su falda-extrañaba que hicieras eso

Entonces se fueron a la sal a esperar por las siguientes horas mientras veían la t.v jeje finn se reía mucho los programas que pasaban muy gracioso pero de repente alzo la vista y se quedo sorprendido en el cuadro veía Fiona a Sarah y el juntos en una playa muy hermosa pero había alguien mas un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules fornido igual que finn estaba abrazando a Sarah por la cintura y se quedo viendo esa foto, fue muy raro para finn no haber visto esa foto en la sala antes era muy grande pare ser vista

-oye finn quien es ese de la foto-dijo con duda

Fiona se quedo helada con esa pregunta algo estaba mal-no me corresponde decirte-dijo i parecía que sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

-fi que te pasa diem quiero recordar-dijo algo enojado por la actitud de Fiona

-ay finn-dijo casi llorando-es papá….


	10. disculpas del autor

**nota del autor nota extrema:  
**

em creo que no se como decirlo estoy lleno de verguenza si lo se ... no eh escrito nada en estos MESES lo lamento por no haberlo echo es que pues je ay veces que te sientes horrible con cosas que te pasan en la vida pero les digo que escribire los sig capis lo juro tal vez tarde unas semanas perdonen por no haber escrito...perdi una gran fuente de inspiracion pero uffffff bueno lo depre ya se fue XD y bueno volvere a escribir mas seguido si puedo pero porfavaor les pido una oportunidad mas por favor u_u es q pasaron cosas bien feas


	11. continuacion

**lo se lo se que es muy poco casi nada perdon en serio pero eh vuelto soy el mismos de antes wiiiiii tengo que desenpolvar mi mente y bueno mis ideas wiiiiiii me siento muy bien ustedes son tan buenos conmigos son muy pacientes gracias de todo corazon los queiro mucho chicos y liendas chicas n_n GRACIAS¡ los adoro con todo mi ser se que es poco pero lo are mas largo la proxima vez espero que les guste este pedazito que hize con mi esfuerzo ya que perdi un poco de imaginacion les juro que sera mas largo me gustaria conocerlos y ser su amigo saben que tal si me dejan su face y nos ponemos en contacto y compartimos nuestras ideas jejeje sie queieren dejen en sus comentarios su face y si pueden algo que me quieran decir ;) jejeje bueno escribire pronto**

Mi cuerpo bostezo

Mi vida termino

Pero mi mente sigue en pie

**¿Papá?**

-¿papa?-había dicho papa el no caía en cuenta según el su papa era Joshua un perro padre de jake pero bueno eso era historia antigua de Ooo-¿Cómo que papa?

-no debí decírtelo-dijo Fiona y dejo escapar un gran suspiro y apago la televisión -pronto lo sabrás

-no ahora me dice Fiona no me voy hasta que me digas-le dijo muy firme estaba decidido a saber esa verdad

-no te voy a decir finn aun no debes saber-le dijo apunto de llorar-

-fi por que por que lloras-le dijo mientras le levantaba delicadamente la mirada y veía esos ojos azules de Fiona que reflejaban un dolor tan inmenso como el océano-esta bien no te seguiré presionando-le dijo mientras el ponía la cara de Fiona contra su pecho-perdón

-lo siento finn no soportarías saberlo-le dijo limpiándose sus ojos tan llorosos-es que….no, no mejor no hablo-lo que Fiona sabia era tan oscuro que tan solo recordar era como enterrarle una espada en el alma-bien-dijo sacudiéndose las lagrimas-…es hora de irse a dormir nene-le dijo como a un bebe

-pero no quieroooo...-finn al ver que no le podia sacar ni una palabra fiona no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo caso-esta bien pero que jake duerma conmigo siiiii-dijo como un niño de 6 años

-esta bien finn solo vete a dormir dijo acarisiandole la cabellera rubia ...

finn subio rapido las escaleras seguido por jake al llegar a su habitacion volvio a mirar todo su cuarto el cual le trai bellos recuerdos aunque era algo nostalgico pues estaba acostumbrado a vivir en su casa del arbol seria su primera noche fuera de su casa penso ironicamente ya que su casade Ooo era solo un sueño, un sueño o una realidad con seres fantasticos...


	12. recuerdo

aqui un capi mas espero q sea de su agrado aun sigo tratando de desenpolvarme

dejen sus coentarios pliiiisssss

* * *

nunca te dejare de lado

Pues nunca te dejare de amar

recuerdo

Soñar, soñar, era lo unico que queria hacer finn se sentia extraño, si habia sido estupendo haber visto de nuevo el mundo de verdad haber vuelto haber a su familis y por supuesto a estela pero no dejaba de pensar en su sueño donde era un héroe un gran héroe había sido tan real pero lo que mas le partia el corazón era jake en este mundo el no hablaba..

-ay viejo si tan solo hablaras-dijo Finn quien estaba debajo de las sabanas acariciando el pelo amarillo de jake

-wuaf, wuaf-le ladraba jake afablemente y le comenzó a lamer la mejilla muy tiernamente esto conmovió mucho a Finn

-je viejo tal vez no hablas pero eres tal cual recuerdo-le dijo dándole un abraso a su cachorro mientras rompia en sollozos no sabia si era felicidad o tristesa ...

-¿ya esta dormido fi?-le pregunto sara a fiona quien acababa de llegar a la casa toda empapada pues habia llovido camino a casa

-no no lo se, no eh subido a verlo ...pero ah estado muy callado-dijo casi susurrando y aydando a su mama a darle ropa limpia-ay otra cosa mama-dijo con una profunda pena y dolor-pregunto por papa-dijo con una voz quebrada

esas palabras rresonaron en la cabeza de sara ¡papa! sabia que pronto preguntaria eso pero aun no era tiempo-y...y...que le dijiste-dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-na...nada no crei que hubiera sido correcto-

-muy muy bien-dijo limpiandoze los ojos-vamos a ver a finn sale-decia mientras caminaba de puntitas a el dormitorio de finn se guida por fiona

al llegar habrieron las puertas muy lentamente algo que las emocionba y al entrar vieron una conmovedora escena que les traia bellos recuerdos en la cama acostado estaba finn durmiendo con jake tan comodamente tal y como lo hacia hace tres años antes del accidente

-je recuerdas cuando yo dormia con el mama-le susurraba fiona a sara

-si-dijo con un suspiro hacia tiempo que no veia a su hijo asi en esos tres años habia estado en un cuarto blanco con una ventana viendo a su hijo casi sin vida ahora lo veia feliz durmiendo como un angel-dejemoslo dormir fi

fiona asintio y se retiraron del cuarto al salir fiona le dirigio una mirada a finn diciendole-te quiero hermanito…

el sol era abrazador el canto del mar se oia tan fresco y tan relajante que parecía el cielo, la arena acariciaba los pies de un Finn probablemente de unos 8 años algo timido estando en la playa

-oye Finn ven vamos al mar-le decía su melliza Fiona a Finn quien estaba escondido detrás de la silla de Sara bajo una sombrilla de playa

-emmmm….no no quiero ir-dijo poniéndose todo rojo mientras veía como su hermana jugaba con las olas del mar

-vamos…es diviertido-le animo-no seas cobarde

-OYE YO SOY UN HEROE-dijo algo molesto Finn poniendo se de pie y mirando a Fiona quien lucia un lindo bikini con su cabello rubio todo mojado

-ja ja pues ven héroe-dijo en tono burlon

Finn aun indeciso seguia escondido detrás de la silla de Sara cunado de pronto…

-oye Finn vamos anda no te pasara nada-le dijo una voz tan suave y muy profunda a sus espaldas

Al darse vuelta Finn vio una figura enorme y rubia con un buen físico e igual que el rubio era su papa aunque la luz del sol le cubria la cara-es que… se ve muy peligroso-dijo algo apenado Finn

-anda Finn-le dijo Sara suavemente-tu papa no te dejara solo nunca lo haría-le dijo acariciando la cabellera de Finn

-entonces Finn vamos-le dijo su papa alegremente-no te soltare-le dijo tomandolo de la mano

-es…esta bien-dijo aun nervioso el mar nunca le había gustado

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla las olas tocaban los pies de Finn y este se estremecía

-hey héroe tu ven aquí-le grito Fiona

-no tengas miedo Finn yo estare contigo siempre-le decía tiernamente a su hijo-simpre…-le dijo cuando entraban al mar…

-PAPAAAAAAA-se oyó un grito desgarrador en toda la habitación de Finn, había gritado había sentido que se ahogaba pero… nada estaba bajo las sabanas y con el cabello alborotado y con jake a su lado quien lo veía con cara confusa-fue…fue solo un sueño-se dijo asi mismo aunque para el no parecía mas bien fue un recuerdo, pero era lo que buscaba su papa aunque aun no veía bien su rostro no lo reconocia y aun peor no lo había visto en casa pero no estaba seguro de eso la verdad que aun estaba algo desorientado de repente

-yahoooooo-grito Fiona vestida con una pijama rosa de conejo haciendo como un ninja-por que grita Finn-san-dijo con mucha gracia

-po…por nada-dijo algo asustado y tratando de resisitir la risa que le había causado Fiona

-jejeje no te contengas se que te quieres reir-le dijo haciéndole una cara chistosa

Finn no puedo resistir y exploto en una risa que igualmente correspondió Fiona y ella cayo de espaldas en la cama de Finn

-jajaja ay llevaba tiempo que no tenia una mañana asi Finn –le decía Fiona mientras cargaba a jake-¿verdad jake bonito?-mientras le hacia un cariño en su cabeza

En ese momento Finn recordó algo-o..o..oye fi recuerdo que te nias un gato no… –dijo algo indeciso Finn

-aaa si cierto jeje…cake ¿no?-dijo riendo –pues murió

-QUEEEEEEE-dijo muy sorprendido Finn

-jajaja menti, dijo riéndose-tranquilo Finn cake esta bien no esta en casa vive con Marshall es como una terapia para cake no se lleva bien con Marshall asi que espero que eso la corrija-dijo con una sonrisa

A Finn casi se le sale el corazón con esa noticia-no vuelvas ah hacer eso ¿bien?-le dijo algo molesto

-ok ok bien ay que ir a desayunar mama hizo pankees-dijo con emoción Fiona y salto de la cama como un ninja tal vez tenia mucha edad pero se comportaba como una niña

Al salir de la habitación noto eso delciosos olor de los pankees pero de repente….


	13. disculpas perdon perdon del autor

perdon perdon perdon yo no quize hacer esto fue un gran error soy el mastercoldo se que decepcione a mucho si si esperaban el otro capi pero no pude subirle el otro dia es que ando en examenes y no eh podido subir nada a duras penas puedo escribir el capitulo y lo que vieron en el captulo que subi mal es algo en lo que eh trabajado por meses es un epilogo del fic de finn y la pf pero solo es una parte y es un preeliminar pero el imbecil de esteban subio el capi equivocado ahora no puedo subir el capi nuevo por q el no esta en la ciudad y se llevo mi memeoria en sero en serio perdon no quieze ser tan imprudante perdon por decepcionarlos entendere si ya no quieren leer mi fic fue uuna gran irresponsabilidad mia pero miran escribire solo unas cuantas lineas de lo que iba a se el nuevo capitulo pero es muy poco no puedo hacer mucho los examenes me consumen y sobre todo las tareas

* * *

de repente se oyo un sonido muy agudo seguido como se oian como cain vidrios finn y fiona voltearon y vieron que al final del corredor habia una gran roca y su ventana que daba a la calle estab rota-

-ay mierda-decia fiona enojada mientras corria hacia la roca-

-pero...pero...que fue eso fi acaban de romper nuestra ventana-dijo cunfundido

fiona miraba la roca con grna furia y enojo y respiraba muy rapidamente-esos malditos no tienen nada mejor que hacer-decia muy enojada-

-quienes-dijo finn aun mas confundido-ricardo,ash y ashly su estupida hermana de ash-dijo totalmente fuera de si mientras le mostraba a finn una nota escrita de con color rojo y azu...

* * *

perdon si es muy poco pero no tengo mucho tiempo enserio perdon perdon no quize ser tan estupido se que estare fuera pero tratare de actualizar este capi lo mas que pueda una cosa mas ricardo es ricardio el corazon que aparece en hora de aventura y de nuevo perdon mis lectores volvi a menter la pata perdon perdon


	14. Enemigos tuyos enemigos nuestros

ola ciberlectores mios eh vuelto...si lo se eh estado aunsente por un largo rato pero aqui esta algo de un capi espero que les guste se que he dejado muchos enganchados pero ya estoy mejor jejeje disfruten viejos ...

a otra cosa graicas por sus reviews son el alimento de todo escritor y saben ustedes me han echo ser grande sentirme espcial muchas graicas y otra cosa gracias a todos eso lectores que me han contactado por face se los agra desco de todo corazon tiene muy buenas ideas y pensamientos lindo jejeje en serio graicias a todos ustedes y creo que hay un chico que me mando su primer fic para que lo estudiara y te digo viejo esta bien tu historia pero te digo no vayas tan rapido contandola esmerate un poco mas en describir cada personaje cada rasgo de el y su forma de ser que usa que le gusta espero que esto te sirve tu muy bien asi me despido por eso capi por ahora

bye beee n/n

* * *

Enemigo tuyos enemigos nuestros

Pero que carajos pensaba finn esos nombres resonaran una vez mas en su cerebro aunque eran algo distintos de lo que recoerdaba pero bueno tenia que acostumbrarse a que Ooo no existía

-Finn no recuerdas quienes son verdad-dijo Fiona mirándolo a los ojos y el mirando la nota

Pero finn no escuchaba a Fiona solo veía esa nota esos colores la ventana rota le recordaba algo algo muy sombrio pero no podía recordar todo era muy confuso

-FINN FINN-le gritaba Fiona para que entrara en razón-despierta BEBE LLORRON

Y estas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de finn con si la princesa flama le hubiera prendido fuego a sus pantalones-OYE YO NO SOY NINGUN BEBE LLORON-había vuelto en si y estaba algo sorprendido por sus palabras-pe…perdón fi-dijo algo avergozado-es que iba a recordar algo

-jajajaja no te preocupes-dijo muy aliviada-extrañaba como hacias tus rebietas bebe-dijo reafirmando su voz algo que puso rojo de vergüenza a finn al igual que de enojo-en fin-dijo en un resoplido-supongo que tendrás que recordar luego por ahora debemos decier que ocurrió-dijo mirando la vantana y tomando con fuerza la nota y la roca y bajaron como un rayo por las escaleras y jake les seguía por detrás y entraron a la cocina

-hehe buenos días niños duermieron bien-decía Sara con una amplia sonrisa que contrastaba hermosamente con la tenue luz de la mañana que pasaba atravez del cristal de la ventana que daba con el jardín se veía tan jovial tan linda parecía un angel

-buenos días-dijieron en coro y con un ladrido de jake también

-oi un ruido cerca de su cuarto-dijo algo preocupada-esta todo bien

-eso era lo que quería hablar contigo mama rompieron la ventana del segundo piso-dijo mostrando la nota y la roca en su mano-es de Ricardo-dijo enojada

Sara se tomo su tiempo para ver con detenimiento cada objeto y parecía estar meditando la situación al parecer de finn y dio una fuerte respiración –bueno supongo que hay que reparar la ventana no creen mañana llamo a un carpintero-dijo con una amplia son risa

Finn y estaba con la boca abierta no podía creer lo natural que parcia su madre en tanto Fiona no le sorprendia mucho la respuesta-bueno bueno no se queden ahí sus pankekes se van a enfriar y quedar duros

-si si ya vamos-decía algo enojada Fiona que se dirigía a la mesa

-y tu finn quieres comer algo especial-le dijo dándole un gran sonrisa-hace tanto que no desayunábamos todos juntos-

-emm no gracias mama solo quiero pankekes-decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-jejej bueno bueno come come son tus favoritos dijo conduciéndolo a la mesa-decía sara

Al sentarse a comer finn sentía algo familiar el silla que se sento al que le recordaba algo calido pero no sabia que tenia mucho en que pensar pero decidió comer todo se veía apetitoso Fiona devoraba como un tigre y jake bueno jake era tratado como un señor al terminar la delciosa comida Fiona dio un brinco en su silla y se dirigió hacia el aisneto de finn quein le daba un ultimo mordico a su pankeke y lo mira fijamente y exclamo-FINN SABES QUE HORA ES-estaba muy emocionada hacia años que quería hacer esa pregunta a su hermano y finn sentía que el corazón se le salía de la emoción-ES HORAAA DE AVENTURAAAA-dijo a mas no poder sentía como esa pregunta como le hacia temblar de emoción

-EEEE UN MOMENTO-dijo sara quien veía a Fiona y finn con ojos algo saltones-a donde van si se puede saber

Finn no sabia que decier no tenia ni idea de lo que iba ha hacer Fiona-jeje mama pues veras ya que hoy es sábado no se pensé en darle a finn a un pasao por el vecindario a ver si recordaba algo jeje si eso-dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-JUMM me estas mintiendo fi-dijo alzando una ceja-

-emmm no claro que no-dijo toda roja ella no mentia sobre dar un vuelta al vecindario pero no era lo único que iba ha hacer

Entonces sara se le acerco lntamente hacia a la cara de Fiona ella iba a entrar en un colapso nervioso pero…-okey solo no se metan en problemas-dijo dándole un sonrisa y dándole un billete de cien dolores-y cómprense algo si-dijo dándoles la espalda

-ufff pensé que moriría- dijo Fiona a su hermano

-jeje lo note siempre te pones roja cuando tramas algo-dijo riendo finn conocía lo suficiente a Fiona en Ooo que en este mundo era predecible

-bueno bueno -dijo sonrojada y apenada-bueno como dije voy refrescarte la memoria pero antes hay que pasar por los chicos no crees-decía Fiona mientras le cerraba un ojo a finn

Finn se sentía muy emocionado y feliz cosa rara desde que llego a new york ; Fiona entonces fue rápidamente al zotano donde tenían todos los instrumentos cogió la guitarra de finn y tomo un pequeño violin de color plateado con hermosas cuerdas doradas lo tomo y subió rápidamente a la sala pero no estaba allí así que subió rápidamente a la recamara de el y ahí estaba el tomando su gorra blanca y calzándosela a la perfeccion lo miro con algo de gentilesa pero a la vez de algo de nostalgia cosa que no podía evitar había tenido un gran vacio tanto tiempo y ahora que estaba el ahí aun sentía que algo le hacia falta

-eee Fiona ya estoy listo je-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa a la que Fiona vio con detenimiento

-esta bien vámonos tomo lo tuyo-dijo dándole su guitarra

-jejeeje adonde vamos-dijo tomando la guitarra con animos y lago de miedo por la actitud de Fiona ella era algo rebelde

-aun lugar aun lugar-dijo maliciosamente cosa que finn capto y le asusto aunque no tanto el amaba la aventura y así salieron rápidamente de sus casa …

Al salir finn no había notado todo lo que había a su alrededor cuando recién llego ayer no se había fijado de su nuevo vecindario pues estaba absorto en Ooo pero ahora veía todo con algo de claridad era un lugar bellísimo habían muchos arboles y flores de todos los colores parecían los prados de Ooo y en cada jardín había gente que miraba a finn y le saludba con gusto finn se sentía algo abrumado por eso y devolbia el saludo tímidamente

-veo que la gente aun te receurda eh finn-le dio Fiona tomando del brazo a su hermano

-que mal que yo no-dijo muy tirste se sentía aun vacio por dentro toda una vida se había ido de el

Fiona vio esto y no quería ver mas triste era hora de actuar mas bien era una HORA DE AVENTURA.


End file.
